My Immortal
by Im A Brandybuck
Summary: Based on the song "My Immortal" by Evanessence. Arwen thinks about what Aragorn told her before he left Rivendell. I worked really hard on this! Please R&R!


Author's Note: This is my first kind of story like this. So please be gentle in the reviews I hope you will send. And gasp! This is from Arwen's point of view. I despise Arwen, but I think of Aragorn telling her their love was just a dream when I hear this song. Maybe Arwen is a bit suicidal? Hm! I don't own the song or the characters. Please enjoy.

**My Immortal**

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

I can't believe what you said to me. Our love was just a dream? Everything we ever had together was just a dream? How can you say things like that to me? Do you not care about me anymore? Was it something I did to make you think these thoughts? Now I sit alone in my room weeping because I am beginning to think everything was a dream. But I hope it is not so. These thoughts run through my mind and I wish they'd leave me alone. I wipe a tear away from my face and look at the self-inflicted wound on my wrist.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

There are too many thoughts in my mind that I can't forget. The time we met, when we first dated, when we first fell in love. And the time I gave up my immortality for you. I can't erase that from my mind. The blood is dripping down to my arm and even drips onto my floor. It seeps into the wooden floors as more tears fall down my face.

_You cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_You scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held you hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

I would have done anything for you. I'd comfort you when you were having a bad day. I'd cheer you up when you were sad. I was by your side when things were looking bad. I would even die for you. But even though you don't seem to care about me anymore, you still have my heart and I still love you.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

I think about you constantly. Your face is in my mind when I sleep, when I eat, when I think, when I walk, and even when I talk. You are always in my mind. But now I don't cherish your face. Every time I see you I think of what you said to me. 'It was a dream, Arwen. Nothing more.' Your voice used to be like music to me. I thought you could sing better than any elf in my father's refuge. Now I wish I could take back all of these thoughts and wish this pain would end.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I cut myself again, but on the other wrist now. The pain is almost a comfort to me as I watch my blood trickle down my arm. It slowly makes it's way onto the floor again, but this time it also drips onto my lilac dress. I wipe yet another tear away with my other wrist and do not even realize the blood I smeared on my face. But I don't care. My lover is gone and he doesn't care about me anymore.

_You cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_You scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held you hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. You may never come back for me. You could die before I tell you my feelings about those seven hurtful words you said to me just days ago. Now I may be alone forever. Maybe it was just a dream and I have been alone all along. Maybe you were just an image in my mind. But now I'm feeling dizzy. It may be from these thoughts, or maybe it's because of all the blood I've lost. I can't even tell, Aragorn. Do you see what you have done to me? I feel sick. I lie down on the floor, my own blood soaking into my dress, and in my hair. Everything is become black and my head is spinning. Slowly I close my eyes and smile. I'm leaving this world forever. I breathe my last breath and mutter my final word. "Aragorn…"

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_You cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_You scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held you hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_


End file.
